


Welcome to the Belt

by KattyWolfShark



Series: There's No Going Back [1]
Category: Game Grumps, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Ships will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: Arin Hanson is an Earther, born and raised in Florida. He tries to do right by everyone and be the best cop he can be. He gets into some shit he shouldn’t have and is given a choice; stay and risk dying over what he knows, or transfer to Star Helix Security on Ceres Station in the Belt, leaving everything he knows behind forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've become a big fan of the Expanse and got a really really strong urge to put the Grumps plus Mark into the same universe. Maybe one or two characters will carry over from the show, but otherwise this is taking place at a different point in time before the events of the show.

_“Hanson I don’t think you understand the gravity of what you’re into.”_

_“I just - “_

_“Hanson, if you chose to pursue this any further, there will be people looking for you. You will be a loose end. And we will NOT have a loose end in our department.”_

_“……….”_

_“Take the transfer. You’ll live a bit longer at Ceres, I’d imagine.”_

* * *

 

Arin woke with a jolt as the shuttle locked into the dock. He was sweating bullets and his stomach was rolling. 

“Jesus…” he muttered, wiping his hair back and into a messy bun before grabbing his bag. Nothing like a nightmare to make sure his first time away from Earth was pleasant. He followed the other passengers as they shuffled out and into the main station. He ducked to the side and stopped next to a graffiti covered sign to check his comm. Would have been nice of his boss to actually give him a map to this Star Helix place…

“Hoy, Tumang.”

Arin glanced up. There were two men before him, half hidden by a doorway. One was tall and burly, wearing a dockworker’s uniform. The other was skinnier, with a series of bars tattooed around his neck. They approached, and the tattooed man made an unfamiliar gesture. 

“Earther, yes?"

Arin frowned. 

“I mean, it’s not really any of your business, but yeah, I’m from Florida.”

“So wha’s a Tumang doin’ sniffing around Ceres?” the man sneered, making a weird gesture to the other guy. “Come to see the sights? Like a zoo, keya? You have those on Eart’, I hear. You put animals in boxes and look at them. Sort of like here, eh, copeng? Ceres is a biiiig floating box, and we’re the animals.”

“Dude,” Arin put up his hands. “I don’t know what I did to make you hate me right off the bat, but I don’t want any trouble. I just need to know how to get to Star Helix Security- “ 

He was interrupted as he was slammed in the shoulder, the big man on his right rushing him. The man with the bars on his neck sidestepped and grabbed his jacket, using Arin’s momentum to swing him into an alley. The breath whooshed out of his chest as he slammed into a wall and he stumbled, turning and managing to dodge the punch that was aimed for his face. The big man’s hand crunched as it hit the concrete and he howled, but it still barely slowed him down as he grabbed Arin’s throat with his uninjured hand and pinned him to the wall. The tattooed man was suddenly in his face.

“What I hate,” he hissed, close enough for Arin to smell the rot on his breath. “Is seein' another fat, privileged Tumang shipped ‘ere to police us. Put the ones who see us as lesser in charge, keya? While you sit at the top, putting us down and stealing our owkwa  - “

“That’s enough.”

Arin looked up to see two men standing at the entrance to the alley. One shorter, with gray hair and piercing blue eyes, the other built like a beanstalk with a mop of curly brown hair. The gray haired one wore all black, but the tall one was dressed in a shimmery light blue kimono, open over tight black pants and a bare chest. The tall one raised his hands placatingly and smiled disarmingly. 

“Come on now, coyos, there’s no need for violence.” His voice was laid back, no trace of the usual Belter accent. “Just let him go, man - “

“Fuck you on about?” The tattooed man spat. “Piss off, cock swallowing sabaka! This doesn’t concern you.”

The tall man sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, looking at the man next to him. 

“Brian…”

“……Fine…..”

Before anyone could say anything else the gray haired man was rushing forward. He slammed the man holding Arin, his arm going up around his neck. He dropped his weight, yanking the bigger man straight to the ground. Arin gasped at the release of the pressure on his throat, slumping half down the wall. The tattooed man pulled something from his belt and Arin caught a glimpse of metal. 

“Watch out - “

The tall man moved just as fast as the shorter one, pulling something from his kimono and pressing it to the tattooed man’s neck. There was a crackle and the smell of electricity and burning skin, and the tattooed man dropped to the ground twitching. The tall man shuddered with revulsion and shoved the taser back in his kimono. The gray haired one, Brian, Arin guessed, had knocked out the larger man and was dusting off his pants. The tall man approached Arin and held out one huge hand, smiling down at him.

“You alright?”

“For the most part, I guess,” Arin mumbled, taking his hand and getting to his feet. “Fuckin’ great welcoming parties you got here.”

The tall man winced sympathetically and patted Arin’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Ceres is kinda shitty, I know. But you get used to it. I’m Dan, by the way. Dan Avidan.”

“Arin Hanson, Star Helix Security,” Arin said. “Or, I will be. I guess. If I can find the stupid station…”

“Oh, your'e a transfer?” Dan said amicably, leaning against the wall. “First time in Ceres?”

“First time anywhere that wasn’t Florida,” Arin replied. “I’m from Earth.”

“Ah,” Dan said, snapping his fingers and grinning. “That’s what’s off about you. No offense, man.”

“None taken,” Arin said. 

“I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation,” Brian interrupted with a bored tone. “But we should go. These guys will wake up soon and I don’t feel like scrapping anymore.”

“Yeeeeaaaah,” Dan said, glancing down at the two. “I hated doing that at all. I don’t like hurting people…”

The three exited the alley and the two Belters started to leave, but Dan stopped and turned, pulling a comm out of his sleeve.

“Oh yeah, here’s directions to Star Helix,” He said, tapping away at his screen. Arin opened his commas Dan transferred the information to him. “I have a…friend, I guess, who works there.”

“Aw, dude, thanks,” Arin said with relief, scanning the map. “I really appreciate this. That and you saving my ass back there.”

 “No problem, beratna,” Dan grinned and clapped Arin’s shoulder. “Be safe, and welcome to the Belt!”

Dan and Brian turned and melted into the crowd quickly. Arin looked down at his comm. Time to get to work, he supposed...

* * *

 

“You’re late, Hanson.” Burroughs crossed his arms and stared at Arin hard from across the desk. “Your shuttle arrived at 0800. You should have been here fifteen minutes ago.”

Arin shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, sir, I was jumped at the station and had to get a map off someone - “

Burroughs waved his hand.

“Don’t want to hear it,” he pulled out his comm and tapped at the screen. “There’s your locker number and desk. You’ll find your gear inside. Your partner is Mark Fischbach. Kinda short, good-looking Korean guy. You’ll probably either find him at mess or down at Rosse Buurt, the pervert.”

“What’s Rosse - “

“Hey, chief, you found him.” a smooth, deep voice spoke from behind Arin.

Arin turned to see a man standing in the doorway, leaning one shoulder against the glass. Short, good-looking, Korean… that was probably his new partner. Mark gave Arin a dazzling smile and waved to Burroughs while beckoning to Arin. 

“I’ll take it from here, chief. Don’t worry about his briefing.”

Burroughs nodded and looked back down at his comm.

“Show him the ropes, Fischbach."

* * *

 

“Hey man, don’t take it too hard,” Mark said, passing Arin a cup of coffee and leading him out onto the balcony. “I got mugged on my first day on the job. I was the very definition of 'rookie 'back then.”

Arin sipped the coffee, wrinkling his nose at the acrid taste.

“I mean, doesn’t make me feel that much better. No offense.” He muttered. “I’ve been a cop almost eight years. I know Belters have a lotta hostility for guys like me and I shoulda been more wary. Instead I came off the ship like a tourist and immediately put my head right up my ass.”

Mark choked on his sip of coffee, pounding his chest and sputtering. Once the liquid was free of his throat he laughed. Arin had to admit, the guy had a really nice laugh, one that lit up his whole face and bubbled up from deep in his chest. He couldn’t help but grin back as Mark’s laughter finally died down.

“Sorry,” Mark giggled, wiping his eyes and coughing. “Nobody in this department has a very good sense of humor, so good laughs are pretty rare. I think I’m gonna enjoy being saddled with you."

“So…” Mark paused and cleared his throat again. “You’re an Earth transfer?”

Arin grimaced and looked back down at his coffee, swirling the contents a little. 

“What, do I smell weird or something? What is it with Belters being able to fuckin’… sense that shit…”

Mark shook his head and waved his comm in front of Arin’s face.

“Dude, I read your file. What, you think I wouldn’t want to get an idea of what my future partner would be like?” he chuckled as Arin flushed. “I’m from Mars, by the way. Been here three years now. Trust me, it’s not just Belters who pick up on it. You’re definitely not used to the gravity, or the language. But don’t worry, you’ll get the swing of things eventually.”

Arin sighed and looked out over the market. Most of the people looked hungry, or tired, or some combination of the two. Many had a hunted look in their eyes, and moved through the crowd like prey animals taking care not to stand out and be picked off by the predators. Others stared ahead defiantly, OPA tattoos proudly displayed, a challenge to any who dared approach. Sure there were some not so nice places on Earth; hell, he was from Florida. But here… the air smelled like piss and barely contained aggression. Like one spark would be all that was needed for fists - or bullets - to start flying.

"I hope so, man.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Belter Creole from the Expanse wiki:  
> Tumang - Earther  
> keya - Right?  
> copeng - My friend  
> owkwa - water  
> coyos - guys  
> beratna - brother


End file.
